The Aftermath: The Bane Of Zeus Chapter 1
I PIPER It didn't take long to reach Camp. There was no traffic on the roads and it was quiet. Dad parked on the outskirts of the hill camp was placed on. Piper and Kim got out and ran up it. Chiron, the camp teacher, was waiting on the inside of the veil. The two girls entered. "Hi there Piper, Kim. He said, Your friends are waiting for you at the beach. Do you want a ride?" The girls exchanged looks, "Nah. We're fine walking." "Okay. Lacy wants to see you by the way girls." "Okay." They walked past the big house, emotion fires, the stables and the amphitheter before they reached the beach. The golden sand was warm to the touch and the summer breeze was heart-warming. On the beach were three demi-gods stood up. "Jason!" Piper cried out. He turned around, his sky blue eyes meeting hers. He opened his arms and Piper charged at him. She hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. "I've missed you so much." "I've missed you to Pipes." Jason said. Piper released her grip and stood next to him. He held her hand, intwining their fingers together. "Leo! My bro!" Kim skipped over and nuged Leo's shoulder. She hugged him. He raised his arms in shock, then hugged her."I love you Leo Valdez." "Well, i am, like, a brother to you. Or you wouldn't be calling me bro each time you see me." The gang laughed. Annabeth laughed for the first time since October. Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, went missing three days before Jason, Piper and Leo arrived at Camp Half-Blood. Ever since then, she'd been getting distant from her friends, Grover and Tyson, as well as her family. It was about time she needed a holiday away from Camp and her dad's in San Fransisco."What? It's true!" "I think she means, 'I love you' in the I-want-to-be-your-girlfriend kinda way."Jason whispered. Leo blushed, "Oh. Well, I am irresistable in that kinda way i suppose. The girls just can't seem to get enough of me." "Then way haven't you got a girlfriend yet?" Annabeth pointed out. Leo turned bright red. If no one new that he was immune to fire, they would've thought that he had a sudden sun burn. "I don't know." he said, "They could be.....scared to ask me out." Annabeth put her hand on his shoulder, "This is your only chance to get a girlfriend. Think about it and let us know, when you figure it out." "C'mon guys. My dad's waiting for us outside." Piper said, "Got all your stuff?" "Thalia and Ahrodite are bringing it over." Jason said, "She's coming to pick something up." "Wait. What does Thalia need? If it's her bow and quiver, she needs to hurry up. My dad's getting suspicious." Piper said. "Yep. It's her bow and quiver. Where did you put it?" Jason asked. "She put it under my bed." Piper pointed out, "Silly if ask me. Besides, why's my mom coming?" "I don't know. She said something about the Bane of Zeus." Annabeth said, "Sounded important as to who your parents are Kim." "Cool." Kim looked down. Her voice almost broken, "Do any of you guys know about my family?" "No. Kim, my dad is your dad." Piper said, "He has to be, surley." "You're wrong. I was never your sister Piper." Kim cried, "I was never related to you. Never." "Fine. You're not relate. But, , if you say 'I'm not related.' ever again, I'm going to say, 'You may not be related but I've known as my sister all my life.' Deal?" "Whatever.....sis." Kim smiled, "Let's go. Wait, we need to Lacy." "Nah. I'll just leave a note on Cabin 10's door." Piper smirked, "That way, we won't have to put up with her saying, 'Kim, I'm, going to get you a boyfriend.' " "Leo, write this down." Jason said, "I've got an idea". Leo took out a pen and notebook from his toolbelt. Jason told him his idea, with the odd giggle and gasp from Kim and Annabeth. "Let's hope this works." Leo said. "If my calculations are correct, I can make this in three hours tops." Next Page >>>>>> Category:Fanfiction